


An absurd affair

by Starscreamisbae



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Big dummies, Blowjobs, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Soundwave, Rape, Shower Sex, Soundwave is always watching, Soundwave isn't paid enough for this, Starscream being Starscream, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suicidal Thoughts, Their both stupid, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscreamisbae/pseuds/Starscreamisbae
Summary: After a one night stand with Megatron, Starscream tries to ignore his feelings toward his leader
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Swindle (Transformers), Motormaster/Swindle (Transformers), Shockwave/Soundwave (Transformers), Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker (Transformers), implied Megatron/Motormaster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter one

Starscream woke and found himself in a dark room. As he slowly onlined his optics he realized someone was laying on top of him. The smell in his olfactory and the outline of the figure told him it was Megatron. Starscream checked his chronometer to find it was the middle of the night, and he was currently trapped beneath a sleeping Megatron and laying in transfluid drenched sheets. Starscream knew what happened, that was simple, he had fragged Megatron. Why or how this happened was a mystery.

Starscream scanned his memory banks to remember what had led to this. He remembered arguing with Megatron about his latest scheme to get more energon (nothing out of the ordinary there). What happened next is probably what led to his current predicament. Instead of beating him for his insolence like he usually would, he lent down and began to kiss him fiercely. Caught up in the moment Starscream kissed him back and had been led back to Megatron's quarters. Ah, so that's what happened.

Starscream realized he couldn't stay here, so gently he rolled Megatron off him. Megatron grumbled something incoherent and wrapped his arm around Starscream's waist. Great looks like he was staying here.

When he woke again it was morning. He looked down to see he was still covered in lubricant and transfluid, so he went to Megatron's personal washracks. Just his luck Megatron was already in there. "Starscream are you there?" Megatron asked. "Uh no?" Starscream said. "Starscream why don't you join me?" Against his better judgment he took the bait and joined him, because hey he needed a shower and there was no way he was going to use cold solvent or worse the community washracks. "Here let me get your wings for you." "No! I can wash myself just fine thank you! Besides don't think I don't know what you're doing, what happened last night was a one time thing, a mistake. I tried to leave in the middle of the night but your big dumb arm was wrapped around my waist! I shouldn't even be here now but-" he was stopped in the middle of his rant as Megatron began to lick the tip of his wing. He melted instantly as Megatron began to lavish the sensitive plating of his wings with kisses. His kisses went along his wings to his neck. Starscream moaned when Megatron nipped a particularly sensitive bit of neck cabling. He could feel the heat building in his hips. Megatron planted one more kiss on his jaw before kissing him hard and fierce on the lips.

Starscream turned to face Megatron to deepen the kiss. Megatron grabbed his full hips and hitched him up against the wall. Lubricant started running down his thighs along with the steady rush of solvent still falling on them. Starscream began to grind against Megatron's codpiece. Megatron could feel his spike hardening under it's panel. Soon the pressure was so great Megatron popped open his panel and his spike sprung out. Starscream palmed Megatron's hard spike as he popped his own panel. Lubricant began to gush out of Starscream's bared valve and a bead of pre-fluid began to well at the tip of Megatron's spike. Though he was already close to overloading with Starscream's servos, he wasn't going to finish until he claimed his prize. He began to line himself up and started to move inside him, first slow and languid then hard and rough. Starscream's cooling fans clicked on as his frame began to overheat. Starscream moaned into their next kiss, rough, fierce, and full of passion. Starscream overloaded with a scream, living up to his name. Megatron overloaded soon after.

"What were you saying about it being a one time thing?" Megatron asked smugly. "Oh shut up you old fool." "Ugh now I'm messy all over again" Starscream griped as he looked down at his wrecked valve and lubricant covered thighs. At least they were still in the shower, he thought. The solvent had already gone cold but it didn't matter at this point. He hurried and washed up, once he was all dried off he typed in the code to the door and left.

\----

Starscream walked down to the command center for his shift. As he walked in Skywarp instantly confronted him. "Where were you last night and why were you late for your shift?" he asked. "None of your business." Skywarp's optics drifted to Starscream's wings where Mark's had been left by Megatron's dentae. "You were with someone weren't you?" "Even if I was it's still none of your business." Thundercracker walked in, "What are you two talking about?" "Screamer was with someone last night and he won't tell me who." "Because it's none of your business!" Starscream butted in. "I bet it was Ramjet Starscream fancies him." said Thundercracker. "First of all I do not fancy Ramjet, and second it wasn't him." "Was it at least a seeker? I can't see someone as vain as you getting with a dirty groundpounder." Starscream blushed. Skywarp's jaw dropped "It was a groundpounder?!" "I didn't ask for your opinion on who I chose as a berth partner, now if you don't mind I need to talk to Megatron." "You don't think it's Megatron do you?" "Possibly."

\----

The decepticon gossip mill has been filled with rumours about Starscream and Megatron's affair for the past week, some true and some not. You couldn't walk through the halls of the Victory without seeing a trine or two of seekers gossiping.

"Hey Screamer, are the rumours true?" inquired Dirge  
"What rumours?"  
"You know, the ones about you and Lord Megatron"  
"They're rumours and only that" starscream blushed  
"So they are true!"  
"Are you daft? I said no"  
"Ok, sure" Dirge winked

Starscream started to read a data pad about the up and coming raid when he bumped into someone. He looked up and was face to chest with Megatron.


	2. chapter two

“Starscream Why have you been avoiding me for the past week?” Megatron asked his voice laced with sadness. Every time Megatron got the chance to even see Starscream in the command center he’d quickly run off. Even that was a rare occurrence it seemed when the seeker was spending most of his time in his trine’s shared berthroom. 

“Have you heard the rumours going around Megatron!?” Starscream tried to get away but to no avail, for Megatron was blocking the way. “Well aren't most of them true my little seeker?” Slag, Starscream hated it when Megatron used that pet name with him. He hated how it made his spark flutter. It made him feel things, things he did not wish to feel. “I’m not ‘your little seeker’ Megatron, now if you don’t mind I have work to do.” He sashayed away trying to keep his composure breaking off in sort of a run. 

“Huh I wonder what that was all about?” 

\---- 

“Whew, hopefully nobody saw that. Nobody respects me as it is, I don’t need anybody thinking that I’m fragging Megatron to gain favor. I’m Second in Command for my intelligence not because I’m a good frag.”  
“Hey Screamer who you talking to.” “Aah, Skywarp how long have you been there” “Long enough to hear you give yourself a pep talk. So you really did frag Megatron!? How good is he in berth, come on, tell me Screamer I wanna hear all the juicy details.”  
“Ugh, frag off you pervert” 

How dare Skywarp ask him such a lude question especially when they’re still standing in the hallway where anyone could hear them “Come on Starscream were trine you can tell me” Skywarp whined “What happened that night was a mistake I shouldn’t have let my guard down like that.” “Whatever you say Starscream.” 

No matter how much Starscream denied his feelings towards Megatron he still felt that feeling in his spark, the feeling he hated to no end. _Maybe I do lov- no, no I can’t Megatron’s a Cenile old creep._

Now to get back to the datapad he was reading. Maybe he could just continue to ignore Megatron for long enough he could just forget the whole thing ever happened. Which would be easier if the fragger would stop trying to talk to him. To be honest it was getting hard to avoid him considering his duties as SIC would require him interacting with his leader. Starscream went to his shared quarters to try and get some work done.

\---- 

Megatron was trying his best to get a hold of Starscream with no luck. He had turned off his comm link and there was no way to speak to him directly since he was locked up in his rooms, not even coming out for energon. Having Thundercracker or Skywarp bring him his rations, along with any paperwork he had to do. But Megatron knew he had to come out sometime due to the fact that a raid was scheduled and Starscream was in charge of it. 

He didn’t understand why Starscream was avoiding him. Had he done something to offend him? He seemed to have enjoyed their little romp a few cycles ago. Maybe he had come on too strong kissing him like that? But he didn’t force Starscream, did he? No, Starscream had kissed back and followed him to his quarters. 

Why did he have to be so difficult? He was tired of their quarrels that led to him beating the seeker. It didn’t have to be like this, it hadn’t always been like this. Starscream had once been a naive, loyal, obedient soldier, trying to find a new purpose in life after his home and kingdom of Vos was destroyed. Megatron had given him everything, he had made him his SIC and given him an air force to command. But nothing ever seemed to be enough for Starscream. He always wanted more leading him to conduct many failed assassination attempts against Megatron.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is not going how I originally planned but, oh well

"If Starscream wasn't the most insufferable mech I'd ever met we would have worked this out long ago!" Starscream was beautiful, brave, fierce, ambitious, and deadly. All things Megatron admired about the seeker. But the jet's unquenchable thirst for power and the assassination attempts were slight turn offs. But they got past that, or at least Megatron thought they had. 

"Starscream can't avoid me forever! And when I finally got a hold of that blasted seeker I'm going to make him beg for forgiveness for ignoring me!" He'd do that with seduction, he'd make himself so desirable that Starscream couldn't resist him. 

Megatron could hardly believe that he, the might Lord Megatron, was reduced to doing something as lowly as seducing his treacherous second-in-command. He could have any mech he wanted, yet he couldn't get over those shapely legs, that taut cherry red aft, and those pearly white wings. All seekers have wings but none compare to those of the infamous Starscream.

"Hmph, I'll remind him who's in charge around here"

______

Unbeknownst to everyone Soundwave was watching this whole ordeal happen. But he was always watching, always listening. But nothing this interesting usually happened around the sunken decepticon base. 

Fights were to common to be interesting, same with promiscuity. Such things were common occurrences to pick up on the camera feed. For Soundwave's cameras were everywhere, there was nowhere safe from his view. What the cameras didn't pick up, he could always send one of his cassettes to spy on unsuspecting victims. 

But all the drama from all the drama caused by Megatron and Starscream hooking up was the most interesting thing he'd seen in eons. Which was saying a lot considering they were in a war that's lasted the past four million years.

"Ravage have you returned with the information I sent you to retrieve?"  
"Yes boss." Ravage said in a low hiss  
"Good now I can continue my favorite soap opera." Soundwave had footage from the past few weeks edited and recorded on VHS.

The screens showed Megatron sulking and yelling at nothing about how he'd show Starscream.   
"Hm, that's the third time this week" The tapedeck wished they would do more than stay in their respective quarters, and in Megatron's case moping around the base or sulking, but in his throne.

Ravage, who was now asleep at his pedes, looked up uniterested and fell back to sleep.

The footage of Starscream's room showed him curled up asleep in Thundercracker's arms. "Screamer get over yourself and get back to fragging Megatron!" Skywarp said stupidly. Starscream scowled at him. "What Skywarp is trying to say," he started while shoving Skywarp off the berth. "Hey what was that for?!" Thundercracker ignored him and continued "Is that avoiding Megatron isn't helping the situation, you should probably just fix things with him."

"Ugh, I wish I never slept with him! I don't want to have feelings towards our that bumbling old hothead!" His face started to contort into a wickedly devious grin "But, then again I could use this to my advantage. Thundercracker looked at nervously at Skywarp, who was still on the floor. "I could lull him into a false sense of security, and then when he least expects it I'll stab him in the back!" A terrible cackle erupted from Starscream's vocals, A crazed expression on his handsome face. "I have the perfect dagger for it too!"

Skywarp left the room because he didn't feel like getting into all that insanity.

"I need to warn Lord Megatron" but then again he thought, that would ruin the delicious drama, or would it? On one servo, Soundwave wanted them to see what would happen if he just let there unaligning plans play out. He knew Starscream couldn't kill megatron, for he hadn't succeeded before. But he was loyal to Megatron and couldn't risk the chance of Starscream's plan working.  
On top of all of they he wanted them to get along because with neither of them doing their jobs he had to do all the unfinished paperwork. The fact that the raid Starscream was in charge of kept on getting rescheduled didn't help either.

Rumble and Frenzy were also watching and had an idea of their own.  
"Hey Frenz, I have an idea" Rumbled whispered.  
"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" A grin split across their faces.  
"Matchmaking Time!" They whisper yelled in unison as to disturb Soundwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you're just as surprised as I am at the sudden turn in events


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting real at the Decepticon base.

Any day now Starscream would go through with his treacherous scheme, he just had to pretend to make-up with Megatron so he could sink the dagger into his back. He planned to stab him during interfacing. The devious little seeker was turning the knife over in his servos, a killer grin creeping across his face. "Megatron's going to be overjoyed when I propose a quiet evening with him, But little does he know..."

Starscream brutally stabbed his pillow sliding the knife down and sending all of the feathery contents flying across his berth

After thoroughly stabbing the pillow, he left to go to the Throne Room knowing no one would be there this late, except maybe Megatron... 

He skipped through the hall with an aura of confidence. Giddiness just radiating from his EMI field. If he did encounter Megatron in the Throne Room it would make this whole ordeal a whole lot easier.  
 _Maybe the old fool had fallen asleep on the throne!_ Starscream cackled at the thought.

"Hey, TC when's the last time you saw Screamer looking that happy?" Skywarp said casting a worried glance.   
"I don't know if it's happiness or insanity" Thundercracker said pinching his nose in exhaustion. "I'm getting all sorts of weird signals through the trine bond"  
"Well at least he didn't block you!" Skywarp said snottily. He continued to grumble rude comments under his breath as they followed Starscream.

________

Rumble and Frenzy had to figure out how they were going to get Megatron and Starscream getting along again. Or at least as much as possible considering who they were dealing with. The base was in chaos due to the fact that Megatron was brooding. 

Usually if Megatron was 'out of order' so to speak Starscream would claim leadership.  
But the problem was no one had seen Starscream in the past few cycles except his trine.

This meant all the work was falling on Soundwave, and as good as he appeard to be taking it wouldn't last forever. Sooner or later some lunatic decepticon would try a takeover.

"Hey Rumble, how we gonna do this?"   
"Don't worry Frenzy, when have I ever had a bad idea?"  
"I mean last cycle ya-"   
"You're not supposed ta answer Frenz, it one dem rhetorical questions. Anyways back to my plan, First we need ta get Megs and Screamer in the same room, y'know?"  
"And how are we gonna do that?"  
"If ya'd shut your trap and listen ta me I can tell ya." The cassete then went through his plan on how to fix things.

______

Speaking of takeover, Motormaster and Swindle had their own schemes in mind.

"This will make so much money if we this right!" Swindle said with a dazzling smile. " With your brute force and my business skills we'll be unstoppable!" "You see not only will We have military forces, also for you, but have you seen how many casinos and nightclubs ol' Megs owns!? We'll be swimming in cash, swimming in it!"

"Yeah like Scrooge McDuck!" Motormaster exclaimed  
"Yeah like whoever that is!"

_________

Megatron was sat in his room reading an old data file on seeker courting rituals. He hit a bump when he realized most of the tips required wings, something the gunformer unfortunately didn't have. 

"Blasted seekers!" Megatron said as he shot the data file with his fusion cannon.  
"I don't need some frilly courtship nonsense! I'm Megatron infamous warlord and leader of the Decepticons! All I have to do is work my Mojo and he'll come begging for me!"

Megatron decided the best place to find Starscream would be his berthroom. When he got to the doorway the door was locked. If had been in a more patient mood he would have knocked or at least typed in the the code, but today wasn't one of those days. He wasn't even generous enough to kick it down. Instead he blew the door clean off the wall with his fusion cannon only to find no one was in there.

"Agh! STARSCREAM!" The warlord's yelling woke up half the underwater base. Most just brushed this off for Megatron shouting was quite a normal occurrence.

He came barrelling into the communications room startling Soundwave half to deactivation. "Query; does Megatron want to talk about it?" He asked trying to get back on his chair.  
"WHERE'S STARSCREAM!?"  
Soundwave's vocalizer stalled trying to think of what to say as to not upset his Lord any further. "Starscream: not in his room"  
"I know that! Tell me where he is and what he's up to!"

Telling Megatron the truth would be detrimental to solving this. But Soundwave was loyal he would never blatantly lie to him. Unless, it were to be for the betterment of the Decepticon cause?

"Starscream; acting suspicious." He said choosing his words wisely "Suggestion: talk to him"

"Do you think I have not already tried that!" _Have you though?_ Soundwave would've said had he not had a will to function. "The blasted seeker won't fragging talk to me! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!" Megatron was now lifting Soundwave up by the neck cables.  
"Megatron" Soundwave wheezed. Megatron seemed to have come to his senses and put his TIC down.   
He needed to save his rage for Starscream


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop things are getting real👀

Starscream was layed curled up on the ground clutching his side. Energon blood was leaking slowly out of a large gash. He could see the glowing blue fluid draining his body. 

Messages were bombarding his HUD warning him of fatal bleeding, others warning him of system failure if he wasn't repared soon. He hardly had the processor function to remember how he got here or what had happened.

Last he knew he had been a top Megatron's throne luring him into his perfectly planned seduction. How could it have gone so wrong? 

Too numb to think he slipped out of consciousness.

_______

A few joors earlier Rumble and Frenzy put they're plan into action. All they had to do was get Megatron and Starscream in the same room so they could talk it out like civilized mechs. They knew it was a long shot but they were running out of ideas

"Ok Frenzy just follow my lead." They snuck into Soundwave's servalence room to check out the cameras. Frenzy flipped through the different cameras seeing if anything interesting was happening. Most of the halls were empty save for the few Decepticons working late. 

"Boring" the blue cassette drawled. "How are we supposed to do this if we can't even find em in the first place? Wake me when something interesting happens" He continued to flip through the cameras until it picked up something that caught the red cassette's optic.

The footage showed Starscream skipping through the hallway, Thundercracker and Skywarp talking and then proceeding to follow him. The audio wasn't picking up so they couldn't hear what was being said. "This is it Rumble! This is what we've been waiting for!" The red cassette shook his twin "C'mon wake up, we need to follow Screamer!"

_________

Soundwave was in his quarters recovering from Megatron's tantrum.  
He still had to do the overdue paperwork as well. It was ok he figured, he was a master of multitasking by now. 

Ravage was accompanying him because even though Soundwave said he was fine, the feline always worried for their creator's well being. 

Soundwave was absolutely exhausted his optics were stinging. He hadn't recharged in a cycle or two. How long had it been? He was losing track at this point. The tapedeck was so swamped with work and had a neck ache from being nearly strangled earlier. 

He absentmindedly pet Ravage while he worked.

He pulled out a datapad and started planning the raid. It glowed brightly in the darkened room. They were running low on energon, dangerously low. Everyone was running on low power having not had a successful raid in a while. 

They could hit the powerplant in Nevada, that one would do the trick. Just a quick in and out, and things would be running smoothly. Well as smooth as they could be at the Decepticon base.

Finally caught up on all the unfinished paperwork, his own along with Starscream and Megatron's. Soundwave went to his berth to recharge. Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw had just gotten back from patrol and were resting on their respective perches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think💞


	6. When all is said and done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the in between period before crap goes down lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Swindle X Motormaster one shot if you don't like it you can skip it and still understand the rest

Motormaster wasn't one to be gentle, ever. But Swindle had to keep the brute interested so he could use him. If that meant he had to ruin his polished paint job then so be it. He could always get it redone when all was said and done.

"Hey Motormaster, you get to be my master tonight" Swindle said setting his optics on a dim glow and licking his lips enticingly. He knew how to get any mech wrapped around his digits. Swindle could here the tell tale dink of Motormaster's spike hitting it's panel covering.

The large semi truck started crawling onto the berth pinning the small jeep down with one servo. Motormaster revved his engines shaking the whole room to which Swindle reciprocated yet softer.

Not being able to wait any longer, the impatient mech that Motormaster was got straight to the point. He opened his panel to reveal his fully pressurized spike. It was absolutely enormous! 

"Oh yes daddy" Swindle could feel the lubricant leaking out of his closed panels. Overflowing and begining to run down his thighs. Swindle tried to go slow, let him savor the moment but Motormaster having the subtlety of a brick thrown in a bowl of oatmeal was impatient as ever. 

He went in with rough hard kissing biting as Swindle's lips and doing an absolute horrid job at kissing to be honest. Shoving his tongue straight in his mouth almost reaching his throat tubing. The kiss was mostly biting and tongue not really a good kiss in Swindle's opinion. 

But hey this wasn't for him. This night was all for Motormaster even if his interface techniques were the most barbaric he'd ever experienced. That was saying a lot cause Swindle had been with a lot of mechs. Having had dealt in prostitution in a rough patch of his function he rather didn't like to think about. Hey anything for a quick buck right? 

Motormaster began to paw at Swindle's panels trying to find the latch "Why won't this fragging thing open." The semi began to get frustrated. "What, no foreplay?" Swindle pouted cutely. Clearly this mech hadn't had much experience with interface. 

Swindle decided to take control of the situation for he could already tell Motormaster's experience hadn't gotten past raunchy holo-vids and his own servo. Swindle dipped his head between the mech's thick thighs and began slowly taking the spike into his mouth. He did an insanely clever thing with his tongue causing Motormaster to let out a low gutteral moan. Swindle smirked the best he could considering it's hard to smirk while giving a blowjob. 

Not to long after, Motormaster hit his climax, jets of transfluid spraying across Swindle's face. Swindle swallowed all of the rich sticky fluid, licking every last drop from the larger Mech's spike. Swindle hated to waste. 

After all was said and done, Swindle left making sure no one saw him leave the Stunticons. Not even the other Stunticons knew that he was in kahoots with Motormaster. 

Even though they weren't the brightest bunch, they could still tell Megatron and then all his hard work- including having to fake the pleasure to please the imbecile and keep him interested- would all go down the drain. That was the last thing the he wanted his plan was just about to come to fruition. Just a little longer and everything would fall into place. Or so he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so slow at uploading these lol


	7. The Drawer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating for a while I've been going through stuff

Soundwave entered his room to find it as dark and messy as always, the floor littered with his cassette’s belongings. Coloring datapads, light pens, and an assortment of other entertainment items strewn across the floor. 

He sat down on his berth and continued to read one of the documents on the energy levels of a certain power plant. It had been barren for months, no human activity had been spotted in the area for a while, the perfect spot. He realized it was going to be a long night being that he once again had to do all of Megatron and Starscream’s work due to the fact that they still hadn’t made up. He completed the paperwork from the lawsuit that had been filed after a particular incident at a raid. Starscream hadn’t even configured flight training for the seekers. Though he only knew the basics about flying he tried to plan an efficient session for the Air Force. 

Having completed his work he set the datapad down and lay down on his back staring at the ceiling missing Shockwave. He hadn’t seen him in stellar cycles and he was beginning to think that he was purposely avoiding him. He didn’t think he had done anything to upset him, but really who knew with the fickle scientist. But he hadn’t done anything to deliberately make him not want to speak with him. He never even picked up the transmissions he sent him and the comm messages either.

Soundwave turned to face the cabinet that contained the drawer. He slid open his panel and palmed his spike. The soft protometal heating up as he stroked each ridge. A guttural moan emitted from his mouth as he continued to stroke himself. 

Footage of Megatron and Starscream going at it played on all the screens in the communications hub. He had multiple tapes of just about every couple and hook-up the base ever had in his files for he was always watching, always recording. Though it was the 21st century he still recorded everything on VHS. He preferred the tapes of his leader and the second in command for they were always the most interesting in their methods of interfacing. 

The pleasure from his spike not being enough he began to dip in and out of his valve building an even pace, charge crackling at his fingertips. He decided to torture himself a bit slowing the pace and go as deep as he could, adding another digit in order to touch as many sensors and nodes as possible. The tapedeck began moving faster and rougher inside himself. He couldn’t satisfy the need in his tanks no matter how hard he tried. 

Not even the Megastar tapes, as he liked to call them, were doing much of anything. He missed Shockwave with all his spark and nothing could change that. He began to feel that sinking feeling instead of that rising high feeling he should be getting as he neared his climax. He tried imagining the handsome cyclops but it still wasn’t the same. He wanted to caress his taut waist. Yearned to lay on the large bossoms the one-eyed mech was infamous for.

Soundwave felt that warm feeling in his tanks that he had been chasing after. He thought about how the purple mech would moan his name and how he would kiss those antennae on the side of his helm. Thought about how nice that gun arm would feel inside him as it held a small charge, imagining it warming his circuits. He wanted to be held down, he wanted to be dominated by the larger mech. Hold his one hand, and watch as his yellow eye glow bright as he overloaded him. The tapedeck began to move faster and harder building charge quickly while simultaneously pumping his spike in at an even but rough pace. 

_________

Swindle decided to fully flush out his plans to lay siege to the throne and become co-leader of the Decepticons with Motormaster. He figured the problem concerning Megatron and Starscream would solve itself. They’d either beat the living scrap out of each other or make up and be too busy fragging to even see his plan come into action.

“Whatcha doing Swindle?” Motormaster asked with a stupid expression on his face

“I’m scheming, what does it look like?” At that the large semi just shrugged, deciding to sit next to the small jeep. 

“Let’s see here let’s make sure Soundwave’s also out of the picture before we try anything. Y’know the old saying snitches? Well, that’s where you come in Motormaster,” Swindle finished, grinning deviously.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter for those wondering what happened to Starscream.

Motormaster walked to the Command Quarters only to realize he had never been there and had no clue where they were. He walked all around the Nemesis trying to find them, at one point he got so lost that he ended up in the engine room.

Swindle was in his own quarters, comms on and waiting for the brute to let him know when the deed had been done. In the meantime, he decided to buff and re-apply a layer of finish to his paint job having had it scuffed and ruined the other cycle.

Motormaster has sure been taking a while, he thought. Little did he know the imbecile had found a way to get himself even more lost and ended up on the Victory. He was on the completely wrong side of the conjoined ships.

“Swindle, Come in Swindle,” Motormaster said into his comm located on his wrist.   
“Motormaster did you do as I asked?” Swindle questioned excitedly.  
“Uhh, about that I don’t know where I currently am and I don’t have a clue where Soundwave’s quarters are.”  
“His quarters are in the Command Quarters next to Megatron and Starscream’s quarters,” Swindle said, rolling his optics at having to explain the obvious.  
“I don’t know where that is, also do you know where I am?” Motormaster asked, still rather confused.  
“I’m busy doing something very important,” the jeep stated, though really he wasn’t.  
“I hear the buffer going in the background,” he said, calling him out.  
“Uh, static schscshhshcssshhhhh” Swindle said, hanging up the comm.

“Looks like I’m going to have to try to find him,” Swindle sighed, getting off his berth to go look for him.  
________

Swindle started his trek to the Victory trying to find the buffoon he had chosen as a business partner. He started on the Command deck and then he himself realized he didn’t know the layout for he had never been on this side of the ship.

Being the smarter of the two he decided to search for Motormaster’s coordinates. He found that he was a few meters away on a lower deck. The yellow jeep began to look for the staircase. Before proceding, he looked around to make sure there was no sign of that dumbaft Skywarp. He had been pushed down the stairs once by that warping devil and he didn’t plan for it to happen again.

He walked tentatively down the stairs, the lights didn’t work in this part of the Victory and Swindle began to understand how he had gotten so lost. Then he remembered that he could just turn on his headlights and then realized Motormaster could have just done the same. Swindle then proceeded to roll his optics again.

_________

Meanwhile, Rumble and Frenzy began putting their plan into action following the two seekers through the halls. They had to find out what Starscream was up to. Though they had not a clue where Megatron was. This fact was sort of a drawback in getting them together. They figured he may be in his quarters but they had no access to them to make sure. 

Megatron was not in fact in his quarters and was actually on his way to the throne room figuring the little brat had decided to go there. He had long forgotten his plan of seduction and was now on his way to beat the treacherous seeker. 

By now Starscream had made it into the throne room and was daintily perched on the throne. He was eating rust sticks and making a mess defacing the throne of his leader. 

Thundercracker and Skywarp had also made their way to the entrance of the room and were about to make their way in. They had seen Starscream go this way. “Of course he’d fragging go to the throne room,” Skywarp stated disdainfully, being still mad about being blocked through the trine bond.

“Shall we go in?” Thundercracker asked.   
“But what if Starscream’s not in there and instead we have to face an angry Megs?” Skywarp murmured   
“Now that I think about it let’s check the cameras to make sure,” he responded kinda scared.

The pair headed to the communications hub to check the cameras.

_________

Swindle had found Motormaster in the deserted control room of the Victory. He looked very lost indeed. “Hey, Motormaster!” Swindle exclaimed, calling the large semi-truck.   
“Oh hi Swindle, I’m glad you found me,” he said grinning.

“Yeah, yeah c’mon we got work to do,” he said a wry smile playing at his features. 

In trying to find Soundwave’s room they somehow ended up near the throne room on the nemesis. “I think we’re lost again,” Swindle admitted sheepishly.

“Maybe we should go in,” suggested Motormaster. “Sure but let’s not be suspicious in case anyone is in there.

They saw Starscream sitting idly on the throne. Figuring that they had just made a lucky break they decided to lurk in the shadows of the room. This way the seeker would not see them and would be unaware that anything was wrong.

At that moment Megatron angrily burst into the room seething with rage. His fists were clenched at his sides. “STARSCREAM!” he roared powering up his fusion canon.  
Just as he was about to shoot Swindle and Motormaster decided to make their move. They thought that this was the perfect time being that Megatron and Starscream in the same room. “Well, well, well,” Swindle said yet no one heard him over Megatron yelling.

As they revealed themselves Motormaster tripped on a piece of the flooring that was partially lifted. A shrapnel of metal went flying into the lighting. Before the gunformer could even fully power up his weapon, the lighting fell swinging and his Starscream- who had a proud smirk on his face- right in the helm.

He fell on the floor bleeding profusely. Rumble and Frenzy had unfortunately chosen now to walk into the room. A look of horror set in place on their features.

_______

Soundwave sensed distress coming through the symbiotic bond. He woke up thoroughly worried for the cassette twins. Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage who had been sleeping at the foot of the bed also woke up with a start wondering what was going on. 

The blue tapedeck ran to the cameras to see where they were. Skywarp and Thundercracker had come out of there just moments before everything went down. They had seen Starscream sitting on the throne and decided to go back to the throne room.

When Soundwave flipped to the cameras that saw the throne room he saw the twins along with the catastrophe they had witnessed. He ran to where his cassettes were standing traumatized.

At the time right after the event occurred Thundercracker and Skywarp had walked in to see their trinemate laying on the ground. Energon blood running from a gash on his helm. Blue gushing all over his handsome features. They ran to Starscream, Thundercracker scooping the lithe seeker up in his arms. Skywarp held Satrscream’s servo, coolant running down his face. 

Megatron called Hook and the other constructicons to the scene. Hoping, praying to whatever god or deity may be listening that Starscream would make it through.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prepare to cry

Starscream was rushed to the medbay and immediately hooked up to life support. His sparkbeat was faint, but at least it was beating. Megatron, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were all in the waiting room worried sick. They hadn’t yet been informed that the tri-colored seeker was currently online. 

Hook was working on patching up the gash in his helm. He delicately welded the metal pieces onto his helm. He hoped that there had been no damage to the processor itself figuring the seeker was already deranged as it was. The weld job was all he could do for Starscream right now. Scavenger was out searching for extra materials.

“You’re allowed to see him now,” Hook said, letting all of them in. Megatron saw Starscream laying there, his face was a pale gray and he had all sorts of wires and tubes hooked up to him. He had an I.V. pumping energon into his veins to make up for that of which he lost from the gash. 

Megatron noticed the nasty weld, Thundercracker looked at it distastefully deciding to comment on it. “He is not gonna be happy when he wakes up and sees that,” being the idiot that he is Skywarp decided to add an “If he wakes up.”

Megatron frowned at him and Thundercracker elbowed him for being an inconsiderate dumbaft. “Ow, why you always gotta do that TC?” he muttered, rubbing the afflicted arm. 

The gunformer walked over to the berth where the half-alive jet lay. He grabbed his frail hand delicately and held it. He couldn’t believe just joors ago he had planned to shoot the seeker, his seeker. A single coolant tear rolled down his face.

“Are you crying Megatron!?” Skywarp asked exasperated. Megatron and Thundercracker both glared at him for this. The purple seeker was not being very respectful or quiet during this solemn time. 

Hook came in the room to give a report on the well-being of Starscream. “His vitals are low but we are trying to raise them, his spark is beating at a steady rate.” He paused waiting to let the information sink in before continuing. “Starscream is in a drug-induced comatose in order to promote his self-repair system to function and heal the wound on his helm.” 

Megatron had heard enough, he placed a gentle kiss on Starscream’s forehelm and left the room. He went back to his quarters to think, and to brood, maybe and even mix of thinking and brooding. He also had to decide what to do with the traitors Swindle and Motormaster. 

He could send them to Tarn to be dealt with by the DJD. Or he could simply send them to the brig. He played with the idea of sending them to the DJD to be tortured and then brutally killed for what they had done to his precious seeker.

Megatron thought of maybe even killing them himself and getting it over with. Either way, he would not allow them to continue functioning while Starscream was on the verge of offlining. 

He did realize that killing the two would render both the Combaticons and the Stunticons unable to combine into Bruticus and Menosaur. This would be a fair price to pay in order to punish the perpetrators of hurting that which he cared for most. 

Megatron reflected on times he shared with Starscream. The grey mech regretted beating the seeker and wished he had kissed him sooner. Wished he could have made him stay and not avoid him all those deca-cycles. Maybe if they had made up sooner Motormaster and Swindle wouldn’t have had the chance to put their schemes into action.

Blaming himself now for what had happened he began to weep. Weeping for hurting his seeker, for all the times he had hurt him before, and all the time he wouldn’t be able to spend with him.

He decided that if Starscream were to offline he would offline himself to join him in the well of allsparks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? suprising

Soundwave took the cassettes back to his quarters figuring they were ready for bed though it wasn’t their bedtimes yet. He tucked them in turned off the lights. Also exhausted he layed down on his own berth. Ravage purred and rubbed up against his shoulder. The tapedeck mindlessly pet him as he drifted off to recharge.

The birds, Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw were both back on their respective perches settling down for the night. Ratbat was also resting on his perch. The whole family let their minds rest after a stressful day.  
_______

In the other room Megatron was also recharging having cried himself to sleep. A thing he hadn’t done since he was a youngling in the mines after his Sire had died in an accident. 

He drempt that he was with Starscream and they were happily conjunxed. In the dream they also had sparklings of their own. A beautiful trine of little femlings snuggled up to their creator.  
Megatron was smiling in his sleep, contented by his dreams.

The femlings were so small, one was grey and red, the others were mixes of blue and black. All of them were perfect. They had cute little bubbles for cockpits and all had their creator’s gorgeous crimson eyes.

All of his hopes, wants, and dreams were projecting onto his dreams. They were all about different imaginings of a future with Starscream. If only they were to be true, alas the lovely seeker of which he dreamt of what near death hooked up to life support. 

But he didn’t have to come back to that reality at for a few more joors. The sorrow and pain could wait a little while before inevitibaly returning. He escaped once more into his dream. One of the little seeker was waddling around trying to learn to walk.

Her chubby little pedes trying to keep her upright before she fell into her creator’s loving embrace. Starscream was an amazing creator he admired him so much. Carrying had been a taxing experience on him but he had done it with grace.  
He was grateful that he had such a wonderful conjunx and a lovely family. It’s all he had ever wanted. The war had gone on too long in his opinion. In his dream, the war was over and he and his family lived one of the rebuilt spires of Vos. Starscream was now Winglord and his daughters were all princes. He was ok with the title of the Winglord’s escort. Though he preferred to be referred to as his conjunx.

_______

In the Medbay Skywarp and Thundercracker were laying next to their trinemate on each side, their arms wrapped around his sleeping frame. Or at least they liked to think of him as sleeping and not in a coma.

The pair imagined that they were in their own berth snuggling up to each other. This was an activity that Starscream would never allow between them. It was sad that it took him being near death for it to finally happen. Most trines were closer to each other than they were.

Some were even conjunxed and had families together. They were not that kind of trine though. Starscream was rather distant from them and had become more so in recent stellar cycles. 

The two of them dreamt of a life where they were conjunxed. They had their own little home in Vos. The war had never happened and they were happy. Starscream was Winglord and they were both his escorts. Though they were conjunxed they did not plan to have any sparklings though Thundercracker wished they could. He was even willing to carry them himself. 

Sometimes they would live in the palace but most of the time they liked to relax in their small cottage-like home on the outskirts of town. They had a cozy fireplace and chairs lining the living room, each in the trine’s favorite colors.

_______

When Megatron awoke he was hit with realization like a ton of bricks that it had all been a dream. He sighed in despair, he was not at all ready for the day ahead of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof stuff is getting serious

Megatron realized what he had to do. He was going to kill the traitorous mechs- who were currently in the brig- in front of all of the Decepticons to set an example of what would happen to those who make the same mistake. They had hurt his beloved Starscream and they were going to pay dearly for it. 

Megatron went down the med-bay to visit Starscream. Not knowing that this would be the last time he would come to see him. He lay there unconscious just like he had been for the last few cycles. He looked so peaceful like one of Primus’ angels little did he know that was what he was soon to be within a matter of joors. 

He sat in the chair that was next to the berth and held Starscream’s delicate servo. He began to cry again while he thought more about how he should have treated the seeker better than he had for the last millennia.

Megatron sat there for joors just staring at the frail figure that lay before him. At one point Thundercracker and Skywarp had come in to see Starscream but he hadn’t noticed. His optics were unfocused as his thoughts were racing in his processor.

The med-bay was deathly silent until he heard a beeping from somewhere in the room. He looked up to see that one of the machines that Starscream was hooked up to was the source of the noise. Megatron’s spark dropped when he saw that it was the machine monitoring Starscream’s spark beat. The line that had been going up and down in a steady zig-zag pattern had now flat-lined. 

The constructicons rushed in and charged up the defibrillators and tried to start his spark again but with no luck. After what seemed like hours- though it had only been minutes- of trying to save him they gave up figuring it a lost cause.

Just like that Starscream was no more, nothing but a lifeless husk, his colors turning a dull gray, the look of death. His beautiful crimson optics would never shine like they had before ever again.

Hook commed Starscream’s trine to tell them of the devastating news. He could hear them crying over the transmission and felt sympathy for them. The construction imagined he would feel the same way if one of the members of his gestalt were to offline.

Megatron himself was openly sobbing now at the loss of his second-in-command and lover. Thundercracker and Skywarp came into the med-bay crying their optics out, holding each other for comfort.

The warlord was still holding Starscream’s cold dead servo in his own. Thundercracker hugged his trinemate’s lifeless body close to him, tears falling down his light gray face.

Skywarp and Thundercracker had felt the bond break the moment Starscream had offlined. They hadn’t wanted to believe it til Hook had commed them. They had woken with a start feeling as though something had been painfully ripped from their sparks. Fearing for the worst they stayed awake, their fears comfirmed by Hook.

Skywarp rubbed his servo down Thundercracker’s wings trying to soothe him.

Megatron left the med-bay not being able to look at his dead lover any longer. He went back to his quarters and curled up in a ball on his berth and cried.

He would make Swindle and Motormaster’s death slow and painful. He’d torture them before they were to be executed, making the mechs cry and plead for mercy that they would never be granted.

Megatron commed Soundwave who sounded groggy, he had probably been just woken up. He notified him that the execution would be tomorrow at dawn. Soundwave made a sound of affirmation before cutting the com.

—————

Megatron couldn’t sleep after this cycles recent events deciding to see the prisoners in the brig. He walked down to the lower levels of the Nemesis to where the brig was. Swindle and Motormaster were slumped up against the walls of their cell having fallen asleep.

He hummed thoughtfully when he saw that they were cuddled up to each other. Either it was for warmth considering it was rather cold down here or there was more between the two traitors.

Megatron electrocuted the two using the collars that had been placed on them. They woke with a jolt looking around dazedly until there optics fell on Megatron. Their sparks filled with fear at the sight of him wondering what he was going to do with them. 

He opened the cell to enter, a menacing grin on his face. He pulled an electro-rod out of his sub-space and charged it up threateningly. Swindle flinched back and Motormaster scooted further into the cell. 

“Let’s make this more interesting,” the gunformer said looking truly frightening. He commed Soundwave again to meet him in the brig. Soundwave came in with the stasis cuffs as instructed and chained the two to the wall. Both of them in equally uncomfortable poses hanging from the wall. Their ankles, wrists, and necks all stasis cuffed. 

Megatron nodded to Soundwave silently instructing him to leave. He nodded in affirmation and left the brig. 

Soundwave had been informed earlier in the evening that Starscream was no longer with them along with a promotion. In a twisted way he was glad the former SIC was gone. He was more trouble than he was worth. The tape-deck had always thought he deserved to be SIC and now he was. Soundwave smiled under his mask.

Megatron charged up the electro-rod again and this time electrocuting Swindle in the stomach. He tried to curl in on himself but was unable to due to the restraints. The warlord started with Swindle knowing he was the leader of the two due to Motormaster not being smart enough to come with something like this. Although Swindle wasn’t all to smart either having tried to betray and usurp him.

What made him think he could get rid of him when Starscream had never succeeded? Megatron’s spark hurt thinking about his deceased SIC. He turned the weapon of torture up another notch with a renewed burning rage within himself. Swindle’s optics widened before scrunching them knowing what was to come. 

“Lord Megatron, hey maybe we can work something out, huh? Swindle tried to plead futility. 

This time Megatron went for the throat cables not wanting to here any more of his insipid groveling, granting the traitor no mercy. The Jeep screamed before shorting out his vocal components, the scream echoing in the barren chamber.

Turning his attention to Motormaster he brutally went for his optic laughing in pure malice as the optic crackled and shattered. 

Megatron forced Swindle’s panel open with an override code and shoved the electro-rod up his bared valve. Had Swindle been able to he would have screamed. His optics flashed brightly in pain before shattering.

A wicked idea came to Megatron’s processor, a cruel smirk creeping across his face. He looked down at Swindle’s panel before ripping it clean off him. Megatron brutally started working his digits in Swindle’s tight valve, the charge from the electrocution still crackling through the nodes. He rubbed the outer node between his digits, feeling Swindle twitch. He added another finger and began fragging the traitor on his digits more roughly. 

Feeling the bastard was ready he opened his own panel and roughly shoved his spike in Swindle. He could feel him twitch again, his broken optics leaking coolant tears. He fragged him roughly showing no more mercy than he had before. 

Motormaster looked at his partner in horror wondering what fate awaited him if this was Swindle’s treatment.

Swindle overloaded violently on Megatron’s spike, his whole body shaking. 

He then turned to Motormaster who had the most scared expression he had ever seen on the still young semi’s face.

He forced him to look him in the optics, caressing his cheek with his other servo. Motormaster tried to turn away but was unable to with Megatron holding his helm firmly in place. Megatron forced his glossia into Motormaster’s mouth as he kissed him full of hate and nothing but malcontent. 

Motormaster himself could only see out of one optic but what he could see of Swindle wasn’t pretty. His own optics had been blown out, nothing but hollow sockets now. Swindle’s valve was dripping with both lubricant and energon blood onto the cold stone floor.

Killing Starscream was an accident, sure it had been a part of their plan to take control of the Decepticon empire but they hadn’t meant to do it then. Motormaster didn’t feel they deserved such barbaric punishment. Execution was more than enough in his opinion.

Swindle was unconscious next to him, his helm lolled to the side. Motormaster offlined his working optic deciding to try and ignore Megatron’s torturing, not giving him the pleasure of his terror. He’d rather be killed now than have to go through this.

Once Megatron was done with Motormaster leaving both of them recked and unconscious he went back to his quarters. He decided to get a few joors of shut eye before executing the fraggers in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how often i'll update. Please leave kudos and any feedback for it is much appreciated


End file.
